Wonderful
by NocturnalFerri
Summary: Lucas' not so wonderful life.
1. Chapter One

"Wonderful"

By: NocturnalFerri

Disclaimer: I don't own SeaQuest. TPTB of that universe do. "Wonderful" is an Everclear song. I just borrowed it for my own pleasure. Muah ha ha ha…

Be nice please! It's my first SeaQuest Lucas fic.

This started out as a song fic, but them it kinda got a bit…not song fic-ish. It's more like clips of scenes inspired from the song. I dunno. 

Slight AU cuz I have both Westphalen and Smith. I don't really like smith, so…imagine Westphalen stayed for another tour, kay?

I wrote this a LONG time ago and never had the courage to post it 'til now. I figure, why the hell not?

* * *

"Are you going to be all right, Luke?"

Four-year-old Lucas Wolenczak scowled at the bus driver. "Why do you gotta call me that?" he asked. "I'm gonna be okay." Gabby was always worried about him. She was Lucas' most favorite person in the whole wide world. Everyday except weekends, she drove her little yellow school bus to pick him and a couple of other kids up and took them over to the "special school". 

Gabby smiled. "All right Lucas. You've been kinda sad lately."

"It's nothin'," assured Lucas. "Bye! See ya Gabby!"  He hopped off the bus and skipped up the long walkway to his house. He jumped up and pressed his palm against the reader. The door clicked open and let him in. In typical four-year-old fashion, he stripped off his book bag and jacket and left them piled on the floor by the door. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" He walked further into the large and lavish house. He carefully inched around the "Don't touch, Lucas! That's priceless" playthings his parents left lying around. "Mommy? Daddy?" Walking into the kitchen he clambered on top of a stool and snagged a cookie from the box. He heard noises coming from the patio and went to investigate.

"You're kidding me!"

"I'm not. You can't go to work tonight."

"What do you mean, I can't! You can't tell me what to do."

"Someone has to stay home tonight and watch over the boy."

"Why don't you?"

"I already made plans!"

"Well so have I! My company needs me. We're on the brink of discovering-

"You're always on the brink of discovering something! Why don't you think of someone else for a change? What about your family?"

"What about our family! I provide for you!"

"I'm not talking about money."

"What else could you need?"

"You're impossible, Lawrence."

"What a-

With a choked back sob Lucas dropped his cookie and ran. Reaching a little room in the farthest corner, he yanked the door open and slammed it shut. His parents were fighting again. 

His mom and dad always fought. It was always over little things, or at least, things Lucas couldn't exactly understand quite yet. He hated it. Why couldn't they just be nice again? They used to be. At least, Lucas thought they used to be. His mom would always be home waiting for him. His dad would come home from work early and played with Lucas. It used to be fun. Then his dad got promoted to the head of his company and his mom got a big boss lady job. They weren't home any more and when they were, they argued. They rarely played with him any more. They never had dinner together and they didn't go out much. What really upset Lucas was his parents' constant fighting.

Lucas sniffled and forced himself not to cry. He was a big boy now. At least, that's what his dad said. Last week he had fallen from the monkey bars and started crying. It hurt a lot. His dad was there to pick him up and brush him off. He told him big boys shouldn't cry. Lucas would to anything to make his dad happy. It was hard.

He stepped away from the wall and crawled under his desk. It had a small cubbyhole, just big enough for Lucas to curl up into. It was his favorite place. He went there every time he felt sad. Lately, he seemed to be there a lot. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his head. _"Maybe if I lock them up in a room and made them be nice to each other,"_ thought Lucas_. "I could make them take a time out, just like what my teacher makes me do sometimes. Or I could run away."_ He shook his head. _"Nuh uh. Bad thoughts. They'd just fight more."_

Lucas sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve_. Why cant they just stop? _

Whenever his teacher felt mad or annoyed at someone in his class, she always closed her eyes and counted to ten. Usually, by the time she had reached ten, the class had heard her and calmed down. _Maybe if I did that, my parents would stop yelling at each other and play nice._

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10."

"You stupid-

Lucas clamped his hands over his ears. That was his mom_. I guess it didn't work._ Lucas opened his eyes and looked around his room. It was his room. Besides the little broom closet in the basement, this was the one place the sounds of screaming didn't reach. He liked his room. It was a pale blue, just like the color of the ocean on a sunny day. 

Lucas loved he ocean. Ever since his dad had taken him to Sea World, he had been fascinated with water animals. Especially dolphins. Just looking at dolphins made him happy. He smiled at the memory of the dolphins talking in their squeaky language. There was only one other thing that made him smile no matter what. He looked up at the poster on his bedroom door then frowned. He used to have a really cool glossy Star Wars poster there. It had all of his favorite characters and a bunch of X-Wings scattered around them on it. It wasn't there anymore. His dad told him to take it down. He said it was childish and unrealistic. Dad had said it was a waste and he should focus more on his studies. Lucas pouted, remembering the day his dad had rolled up his poster and hid it in the attic. _It's not fair! _Thought Lucas miserably. He squeezed his eyes shut after another round of screaming began. This time, there were very colorful words Lucas didn't quite know the meaning of yet. He knew they were bad words because he had heard his dad yell them each time he couldn't fix a computer problem or when the older kids at school got mad he knew something they didn't. Each time he heard them, something bad was happening, or would happen. It hurt.

* * *

"G'night mom. G'night dad." They hadn't even heard him. They were too busy yelling at each other about who was supposed to take out the trash. He didn't think it was all that important enough to yell and scream about. He'd do it, just to keep them from fighting, but they didn't want their precious 7-year-old genius to get his hands dirty. Plus, it was past his bedtime. Lucas rolled his eyes at the thought then retreated to his room,

Changing into his pajamas, he climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. It was a dull cloudy gray. It wasn't shiny, it wasn't a light shade, and it wasn't a dark one either. It was just gray. Just looking at it made him depressed. He closed his eyes. Even the dark of his eyelids felt more promising than the yucky gray of his ceiling. 

Lucas called up his most favorite dream. Angels. They flew around him, enveloping him in their warm light and embrace. A soft peaceful smile spread onto Lucas' face. He reached a small hand into the shirt of his pajamas and clutched at a small silver angel pendant hanging at his neck. His mom and dad had given it to him four Christmases ago. They were still a happy family back then. He remembered ripping the glossy green and red wrapping off the box and finding the smiling little angel glittering up at him. 

"That's an angel, honey." His mom has said. "They'll look after you and be there for you when you're sad." 

            He remembered rushing into their arms and getting hugs and kisses. A tear rolled down Lucas' cheek. They were really happy then. Why couldn't they be now? The angels in his mind's eye smiled at him, whispering soft words.  "Everything will be wonderful someday". He believed them.

***

"Lucas?" His mom poked her head into his bedroom. "Baby, your dad and I have to talk to you."

"'Kay mom." Lucas quickly saved his work on the computer and snapped the screen off. He dashed into the dining room where his parents sat at the table. "What's up?"

His mom and dad looked at each other, silently deciding who should speak first. "Lucas, your mom and I want to apologized."

_That's a first_. Lucas cocked his head to the side. "Whaddaya mean? What for?" 

"We haven't been very fair to you Lucas," said his mom. "Your dad and I have been fighting a lot and things haven't been…wonderful lately."

_Don't I know it._

"Your mom and I have resolved our differences and have decided to compromise on the issues we have found to be in disagreement," said his dad.

_He sounds like he's at one of his board meetings._

"Your dad and I have promised to stop fighting," said his mom, needlessly paraphrasing. 

Hah. That'll last a week 

"We promise if we ever have any differences in the future, we'll discuss them in a calm rational manner," continued his mom.

You mean the exact opposite of what you've been doing for the past five years?

"I promise I'll take more time off from work to be with you and your mom," said his dad.

'You and your mom'. She's not just my mom. She's your wife too, ya know. 

            "Lucas, we're so sorry we weren't able to go to your little junior high graduation ceremony," apologized his mom.

            _Little graduation ceremony? It was the biggest thing to happen to me in all of my eight  years_! "It's okay mom. I know you had a lot of work to do and couldn't come."

            "I promise we'll never put work ahead of you, Lucas," said his mom. "We promise we'll always be there for you."

            _Hah. It's not like I didn't see the hesitant look in dad eyes. I could almost hear him thinking about what if his company needed him during one of my 'special things'. _"Thanks mom. That means a lot." _Not!_

            She smiled and took his hand. Her eyes were tearing up. "Everything's wonderful now." __

"Go on now," said his dad. "Get back to your homework, Lucas."

"Yes sir." Lucas ran back to his room and shut the door. He shook his head sadly thinking over the little talk. Promises mean everything when you're little. He knew they wouldn't keep their promise. They never did. He wasn't stupid. He may have been an eight year old, but he was also a child prodigy not to mention already used to hearing them break their promises only minutes after making them.

Lucas looked at his door, as if he was actually looking at his parents. "I just don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes and tell me everything is wonderful now." He wiped away a couple of tears from his eyes. 

He knew it wasn't wonderful now. Would it ever be wonderful?. "Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now."


	2. Chapter Two

***

"Hey Jordan! Toss it over here will ya!" Yelled Lucas across the High school's crowded hallway.

"Go long!" yelled Jordan back. Lucas started jogging backwards as Jordan tossed the Koosh ball towards him. Lucas made a little hop into the air and snagged the ball. He lost his footing and tumbled towards the floor.

EJ laughed as he snapped the door of his locker closed. "Gee, Lucas. For a kid as smart as you, you don't have very good coordination."

"I've got my strengths, okay?" grumbled Lucas as he dusted himself off. He jogged over to where the rest of the group was hanging out. They were at their lockers between classes. Luckily, most of their lockers were close to each other. Lucas looked up at a teenage boy scribbling hurriedly in a notebook. "Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"Calculus homework."

"Want help?"

"Number 34, will ya?" Lucas glanced over at the question and provided the answer. "Thanks." 

"Gee Davis," teased EJ. "Getting a 10 year old to help with your homework? Tsk Tsk."

"Get lost EJ," said Davis, not taking his eyes off the paper. "I don't care as long as I get this homework done."

"Don't you feel used?" asked Lori to Lucas. He shrugged.

"Don't really care. I mean, that stuff's easy for me. Besides, he doesn't ask unless he really needs it."

 "Very logical, kid," said Jordan. "Now how about tossing that Koosh back at me, huh?" Lucas grinned and flung the ball back at him. "Nice throw, little bro," teased Jordan as Lucas missed him by a few feet. Ever since the group had taken Lucas under their wing they had been pretty protective of him. They didn't baby him though. He may have been eight years younger than them, but he sure matched if not surpassed them intellectually. They were there for him when he needed a friend in the big high school world of teenagers. He was something like a little brother to them. Lucas didn't mind at all. He didn't have any siblings and his parents…well, they were another story.

"Luke-Luke-Luke-Luke!" cried Davis. "45-45-45-"

"It's the derivative of the previous problem. And don't call me Luke!"

The loud ringing of the bell snapped them out of their little hang out session. Lori yelped and yanked at Lucas and EJ's' arms. "Lucas! EJ! We're gonna be late for history!"

"Erk!" He barely had enough time to close his locker before Lori dragged him into class. They made it before the teacher noticed their tardiness. 

Lucas twirled his pen absently in his fingers. The teacher was droning on and on about something. He had pretty much lost all interest five minutes into the period. So did the rest of the class. He stared out the window.

"Lucas, you alright?" Lucas turned. It was Lori. She gave him a concerned smile. "You looked a bit down and out lately. 

Lucas plastered a grin on his face. "Yeah. Yeah, 'course Lori. It's all okay." He laughed and hoped Lori couldn't tell the difference.

Lori looked at him a bit suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sure. S'all good." The dismissal bell rang. The whole history class leapt to their feet and made a massive crowd for the door. Only Lucas was left at the desks, slowly packing his books. He was in no hurry to get home. His dad was back from a business trip and that meant hell to pay. 

"C'mon, on the bounce, Lucas," said EJ already at the door.

"I'm goin' I'm goin." Lucas slung his bag over his shoulder and scrambled for the door. Davis, Jordan and Krys were already outside the classroom waiting for them. Lucas grinned. "Hey! How'd you get here so fast?"

"Super powers." Said Jordan. He hustled them towards the high school's exit. "Come on guys! I got a baseball game today."

"Who are you playing?" asked Krys.

"Clariston High."

"No problem," said Lucas. "They suck."

The group made it through the exit doors and walked down the steps. Davis was busy telling Lucas a dirty joke when Lori stared reprimanding the older boy. Lucas was cracking up.

"You'd laugh at anything, wouldn't you Lucas," said EJ.

"Pretty much," grinned Lucas.

"Isn't there anything that gets you depressed?" said Jordan.

Lucas made a show of thinking. "Not really. Not much." Hah. _Yeah, just being home. _Hey, any of you guys free today? I wanna hang out."

"Sorry man," said Krys. "I have work." She headed off to the buses. "See ya guys!"

"How about you, Davis?"

Davis shook his head. "I'm retaking the SATs so I gotta study. You're lucky you scored good the first time around."

"Good?" scoffed EJ. "This dude left us in the dust." He ruffled Lucas's sandy blond hair. Luca batted the hand away.

"Sorry Luke." Davis jogged off towards the parking lot.

"Lori?"

She shook he head. "Physics exam." She smiled apologetically. "Call if you wanna talk, kay." she left EJ and Lucas.

Lucas sighed and looked at EJ hopefully. EJ shook his head. "Sorry Kiddo."

"Aw man." Said Lucas dejectedly. "I don't really wanna go home straight."

"Boring?"

Lucas frowned. It was depressing, upsetting, dull, tense, hostile… "Yeah, it's boring."

"I'd love to hang with ya little bro, but not today." Said EJ. He gave the boy a clap on the shoulder before heading off to his car.

Lucas stood silently in the middle of the High school's front steps. All that was left was he and the various loose-leaf papers blowing across the pavement. He was alone. Again. He perched himself onto a bike rack. No matter how many friends he had at school he was always alone. He looked at his watch. His mom was late, as usual. He had a feeling the company had some pressing dilemma that need his mother's attention just when she was headed out the door. He could have easily walked home, all ten miles of it, or hitched a ride on a bus, but no, his parents didn't want to put him through such trivialities of common life. What a laugh.

The blaring sound of a car horn sounded. His mom was in her new Lincoln town car waving impatiently at him. He jogged towards the car and yanked the door open. "Hi mom."

"Hey sweetie." She barely glanced at him as she pulled the car into the main road. "How was school?"

"Good."

"Anything new?"

"No."

"How was your physics final?"

"That was a month ago."

"Oh…so how did you do?"

"98."

"That's good."

They rode in silence for the rest of the car trip. That was just fine for Lucas. He couldn't think of anything productive to say to his mom. It was just a waste of breath. It wasn't like she was going to listen to him anyway. 

"Is dad going to be home today?" Lucas already knew the answer but a shimmer of hope persuaded him to ask.

His mom sighed. "Sorry, Lucas. I think he's going to work late today."

"Like every day this week." Pointed out Lucas.

"We'll, what can you expect from your father." '_Your father.' Here we go again with the third person._

"Right." Lucas hopped out of the car as soon as it came to a full stop. "I'm gonna go study." He headed for his room. He seemed to do that a lot. It was the only escape he had from the bitter reality of his parents. He'd hole up in his room study, tinker on the computer, read, or talk on the internex with his newfound hacker friends for hours at a time. At least they made time for him. Other times he'd just lie on his bed feeling sorry for himself. This was one of those times. As soon as he entered the room he locked the door and collapsed onto the bed with his face to the ceiling. 

_"I can't wait 'till I get out of here."_ Thought Lucas_. "Just a few more months 'till I get to go to collage."_ He sighed. "_I guess I'm stuck here for now."_ He put his hands behind his head_. "What I wouldn't give for a brand new life." _He grinned, already lapsing into his world of daydreams._ "If I could have any life I wanted, it would have something to do with dolphins and computers. The two things I love to think about most. That'd be cool." _He imagined himself swimming with the dolphins in a crystal clear blue bay. A whole pod of dolphins surrounded him, squeaking happily. He laughed as they splashed him with the cool salty seawater. None of his parents were in sight. There was no sound of them arguing, all Lucas could hear were the cheery chirps of the dolphins and the waves against the shore. Lucas sighed. _Now that's my idea of wonderful._ At the mention of the word, glowing angels replaced the blissful image.__

_ "Everything will be wonderful some day."_

Lucas held the image of the hopeful angels for a moment. He pulled out his little angel pendant from around his neck and rubbed its wings. For years they had assured him, yet, it hadn't gotten any better. The angels' glow started to fade away as the image shifted back into dolphins. They were still chirping happily at him, but this time, he could understand him. One of them swam up to him and rubbed his nose against his arm. 

"Lucas sad?" is asked in a peculiar computer squeaky sounding voice.

 "Yeah, I am."

"Don't be sad Lucas. Lucas be happy soon." It assured him. It joined the rest of its pod and swam off into the ocean.

Lucas opened his eyes and sat up. The dolphin had somehow made him feel better. Why should he believe the dolphin? He had no reason to, yet he did. A talking dolphin. Lucas laughed. It was weird enough imagining angels but dolphins? Lucas paused abruptly in thought. "Talking dolphins." He muttered. He got to his feet and paced the room. "Not a bad idea actually. It's possible…translation program…mimic and convert squeaks into speech…" Lucas grinned and turned his computer on. It could be done and he planned to be the one to do it. He certainly had the brains and knowledge to do it. There was nothing the young hacker/computer expert/child genius couldn't accomplish if he put his mind to it. He set to work.


	3. Chapter Three

***

"But dad!" cried fourteen-year-old Lucas. "You promised!"

The image of Lawrence Wolenczak shrugged as he looked at his son through the viewscreen. "I'm sorry son. I just can't be there. Something big is going on at the lab. I can't leave."

"But there's always something big at the lab!" said Lucas. He was doing his best not to sound angry, but that was failing fast. "It's gonna be a big thing for me! You just can't miss it dad! You can't!"

"I'd love to come Lucas, but I can't. I have a responsibility to my company."

_You also have a responsibility to me!"_ thought Lucas angrily_. "I'm your son for crying out loud! You promised! You promised me! Don't you want to be at my graduation? My collage graduation! _ He tempered down his anger. "How about mom? Is she coming at least?"

His dad shrugged again. "I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to her in a while. I've been away on business."

"All right. I'll call her." 

"I promise I'll get leave and spend some time with you Lucas." Said his dad. "But right now, I have to go."

"Yeah. Sure. Bye."

***

            "Congratulations Lucas!" 

            Lucas blushed and accepted the handshake from a teacher. "Thanks." It was just after graduation and everyone was gathered in the courtyard. All of the graduates were there and so were the parents. Words of congratulation, promises to see each other in the future, and well wishes rang through the air. Instead of friends and family, Lucas stood with his thesis advisor.

            He clapped Lucas on the shoulder. "Nicely done my boy. That had to be the longest valedictorian speech ever." He joked.

            Lucas grinned. He only spoke for a few minutes until he turned it over to the salutatorian. He felt it would be more meaningful if someone of the age group that was graduating were to speak instead of someone 10 years their junior.  "You call that long? Your lectures are long." 

            The professor scoffed. "At least I can keep you on your toes."

"Hey there mister highest GPA in Stanford's history!" greeted one of his friends. A couple of them joined him.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Give it a break, will you?" he grinned cockily. "It wasn't all that hard."

Cassy sighed. "Easy for you to say. I had to work my butt off just to get salutatorian."

"What makes you think I didn't do the same?" countered Lucas.

"'Cause you're Lucas Wolenczak!" teased Cassy. "The apple of every professor's eye. Don't worry. I'm sure if you weren't in my class I would have aced your spot."

The fourteen year old grinned good-naturedly. "Right. Hey, I liked your speech. Especially 'The world's so big' part." He tapped the spot over his heart. "It got me right here."

 She grinned and ruffled Lucas's' hair. "Anyway, I'll see ya kiddo. My parents are taking me out for dinner."

"Same here." Agreed Greg. He looked quizzically at Lucas. "How about you kid?"

Lucas looked at the soles of his shoes. "Yeah, well…I don't know." Truth was, he hadn't a clue where they were.

"I bet they're going to surprise you." Said Greg.

"Yeah…uh-huh." Lucas exchanges a couple of goodbye hugs and was once again left alone. Lucas sighed and played with the tassel of his cap. "This sucks." His college days were gone. He was pretty happy there. He had some friends and he got to live away from home, away from having to hear his parents fight twenty-four seven. It was the most peaceful four years of his life. Now he had to go back.

"Lucas!"

The teenager looked up. Shouldering through crowds was a regal blond haired woman. He blinked in surprise. "Mom?!"

His mom hurried and hugged him."Oh Lucas I'm so proud of you! I was in the back of the auditorium." She said. "Did you see me?" Lucas shook his head. "No matter, I saw you. You were up on stage. I heard your speech. We'll make you into a public speaker yet." She joked. His mom put an arm about his gowned shoulders. "Hey, how about if I take you out for dinner? How about it Lucas?"

"As long as it's not Chuckie Cheese." Lucas joked. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"I almost didn't but I caught the last plane back." Explained his mom. "There was no way I could miss out on my favorite son's collage graduation."

"I'm your only son. "

"That's exactly my point." He smiled. "I'm proud of you Lucas. It's not often that a fifteen year old boy gets a master's degree in…"

"Applied principles of Artificial Intelligence." Filled in Lucas with little relish. 

"Right," said his mom off handedly, annoyed with herself for forgetting. "Well, it's all over now. No more studying. Now you can come home. And we can see you a lot more."

Lucas restrained himself from rolling his eyes. It not like being home would make a difference. They were never there anyway. "Yeah. Sure mom."

This mom turned back to him and smiled with teas in her eyes. "Everything's wonderful now." She turned away from him and went to unlock the car.

Lucas stiffened at the words. _Not again._

***


	4. Chapter Four

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the empty halls of compound. A dull thud followed right afterwards.

Lucas Wolenczak glared angrily at he wall as he planted another kick at the wall. His dad would probably kill him for the growing number of scuff marks streaking across the pale blue walls, but he didn't care. Why should he? Lucas abandoned the wall and sank onto his bed. He reached over and grabbed a pillow and held it close. His angry burning eyes streaked tears down his cheek. Why should I care? Why should he? Just an hour ago his parents told him they were going to have a divorce. The fought every moment of their waking lives. They were better off getting separated. They were never in the same room for more than five minutes anyway. He gripped the pillowcase. There had always been a chance, just a slim chance that they would make up and start to love each other again. It was a vain hope, but a hope no less. Now, that hope was gone. 

The pillow slid down the wall from where the assailant had aimed it. The whole vidlink conversation echoed through his head. A vidlink call! They hadn't even bothered to tell him face to face, but over the phone. "Them and their dammed poker faces. It's for the best." Said Lucas, screwing up his face. "They could have at least pretended they cared, or maybe like they didn't want to but had to. Damn, I'm not making any sense." He rolled his eyes at himself. Big decision my foot. I bet they had this all planned out since my 5th birthday." Said Lucas scowling. 

Lucas cried out in anguish as echoes of his mom's overused mantra invaded his mind. He clamped his hands over his ears in a futile attempt at blocking it. "No. No. No…"

"Everything is wonderful now."

Lucas squeezed his eyed shut. "No-no-no-no-

"Everything is wonderful now."

I don't want to hear it!"

"You'll understand someday."

"No-no-no-no-" 

We all have grown in a different way.

The angry shouts, insults, of old wounds, missed birthdays, infrequent calls, assaulted him all at once. "No!" Lucas' eyes snapped open. His chest heaved and his hair was damp with sweat. Lucas touched his hot cheek, his madness lessening as fast as it came. Taking a shuddering breath, Lucas lowered himself next to the kneehole of his desk. He pulled his knees up to his chin. It felt good to be four again, when everything was almost wonderful. Just like it used to be.

***

"Dad, I told you I don't want to go."

Lawrence Wolenczak slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it Lucas. Why do you have to be difficult? It's only a party."

"A formal fund raiser sociable." Said Lucas smugly. "And I'm not going."

"Why? I demand to know why."

"I find it boring." Said Lucas.

"I need to go Lucas. My friends are going to be there don't you want to meet them?"

"High respectable folks who have a great deal of money, specifically money you intend to weasel out of their grimy hands by the time the party's over?" 

Lawrence's eyes glowed with anger. "Don't you get that tone with me, boy."

Lucas stared at him back. He leaned against the wall, hands in his pocket, wisps of hair in his face, and a sneakered foot kicked up against the wall of his dad's penthouse apartment. He didn't care. Not any more. He doubted his dad did either. It was going to be just like every other function he was dragged to.  A penguin suit yanked over his head, itchy starched collar bothering half of the night, his dad parading him around the place, showing off his genius son to prospective investors, then ditching his beloved child in a corner while he talked shop. "I'm not going."

"You're going. You're going all right." Shouted Lawrence. The teenager didn't flinch. The elder Wolenczak threw Lucas a bland navy blue tie at his son. "Put this on. We're going to be late." Lucas caught the tie and looked at it disgustedly. The teenager stood there mutely with a cynical frown on his face. Lawrence stood before a mirror to swipe at his gelled hair. "Your mother called."

Lucas's head whipped up. "What? Mom? She never calls."

"She did today. No, it was yesterday." Lawrence thought for a moment. "Maybe it was last Monday. I don't know. She called though."

"You didn't tell me?"

"Do I have to report to you everything that I do?" snapped Lawrence. "What's with you Lucas? You didn't have such a sarcastic attitude when you were younger."

_You weren't there when I was younger. _Instead he merely smirked and said. "Hey, it's New York, a guy picks up a few things." He folded his arms. "So what did mom say?"

"She wants to now if you want to live with her and her new husband." Said Lawrence blandly. 

"With Teri and Jon?" said Lucas with a frown. Those were his two stepsiblings. While being overall good kids, Lucas couldn't stand them. They were both young, They had a clean slate, no parents fighting, no miserable weekends of deadening silence, they didn't have to suffer like he did. It wasn't fair. Just being in the same room as them sickened Lucas. He was more than jealous…he was envious.

"Yes, with Teri and Jon." Said his father. "What do you say?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Lawrence shrugged. "You can go if you want. You haven't been too happy living with me here. You might like it in New Orleans."

"You want me to go?"

"I didn't say that."

"You want me to stay."

"I didn't say that either."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have to make up your own mind."

"I want my own apartment."

"Out of the question."

"Then I guess I'll stay here." 

"You make it sound like a prison sentence." Said his father dryly.

_In a way_. Lucas shrugged. There was no way he'd move over there. He loved him mom and all, but the idea of starting all over again, getting used to the neighborhood, getting a new job, didn't seem very promising. Being with his well-adjusted stepsiblings in their almost perfect happy family life would just be too much for him to bear.

"So what do you say?" asked Lawrence.

"I don't want to start over again." Said Lucas plainly. 

"Then you're staying?" Lucas looked sadly at his father's sighing eyes. There was nothing, no glimmer of happiness that his son would stay with him, nothing.

"Yeah."

Lawrence tossed Lucas a sport jacket, just picked up from the cleaners. "Then get dressed."

Lucas grumbled as he draped the sport's jacket over his shoulder. "I stayed for this?"


	5. Chapter Five

***

"I hate my life." Muttered Lucas. He tossed a rumpled jersey into his suitcase. "I hate my dad." Lucas slapped a strip of masking tape to a cardboard box just to have it wad up and stick to the sleeve of his shirt. "I hate masking tape!"  He angrily untangled the tape and sealed it shut. He carried the heavy box to his door, where the last of his possessions were placed. Looking back upon the barren room he called his for the last five months of his life, he took a steely frown to the white blandness. "I hate this room." He slipped his backpack over his shoulder and lifted his laptop into the crook of his arm. He swept one last gaze over the gloomy room. He snorted. "See ya." 

"Mister Wolenczak," greeted the doorman. "The car your father ordered is here. Your possessions are already loaded."

"Thanks." Nodded Lucas coolly. He soon spotted the cab that would take him away. 

"Do you need help, sir?" offered the doorman, eagerly making a move to take the bag from him.

"No thanks." Said Lucas, brushing the man off. "I can take care of myself." He opened the door and tossed his bags inside then himself. 

The car pulled away from the elegant driveway, with Lucas looking the opposite way. Now a mile from his supposed home, he pulled out the envelope containing his orders. Lucas scoffed. _Orders. That was a nice way to put it._ It sounded somewhat better than how his dad had said it. All he heard was his dad's fake enthusiasm, and pride as he informed his son of a great thing he had done for the well being of his son. He had somehow coaxed the most recent of party weasels of NORPAC to take on his son on a thirteen-month long tour with some military submarine. Of all places, his dad dumped him on a submarine. He couldn't believe his dad disliked him so much that he'd send him who knows how many miles under water to get rid of him. Lucas didn't mind as much as he seemed. As long as he got away from his dad, he was happy. It was better than staying home all day tinkering with his projects. His dad never trusted him enough to let him work at the lab. It's not like he was dependant on his dad or anything, he had practically lived on his own since he was 10. 

Lucas bitterly flipped the orders open once more. Not that there was much in it. All it had was the basic information. Lucas had to do his own research. Most of it was illegally taken, but he didn't really care. "State of the art technology." Mumbled Lucas with a grin. He might like it there. He fingered the clip on clearance tag on the lapel of his shirt. _With the clearance I'm getting, I'm really gonna have some fun._ Technically, he was going to be the computer analyst of the whatchacallit? _The SeaQuest DSV 4600._ Thought Lucas, rolling his eyes. From what he could tell from the manual, there was a big science department, complete with mammal engineering. He grinned broadly and patted the box next to him. Held inside the crate were some of the crucial components for his baby. The invention that had got him the job in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted by the car's sudden jolt to a stop. "We're here, Mr. Wolenczak."

"Thanks." Lucas didn't wait for him to open the door and got out himself. He squinted in the bright sun and slipped his shades on. Sitting tin the dock before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in terms of technology anyway. "SeaQuest." Said Lucas softly in awe. "Nice." He picked up his bags. "Very nice." He called a ported over and asked for him to take the rest of his stuff inside. The UEO porter gave him a disbelieving look. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Age thing, right." Luca fished the ID clearance tag from the folder and held it up. "Good enough?" the man nodded reluctantly and took the boxes. Lucas sighed and clipped the tag, flipped over and behind the lapel of his jersey He was sure this wasn't going to be the last of it. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, tucked his laptop under his arm and made his way for the entrance. 

He was stopped at least five different times by security before actually getting to the docking hatch. All of them asked his age, or at least implied he was young, and his purpose for being there, most saying visitors were restricted from boarding. Lucas had in response flipped his tag over with a smug aspirated look on his face and was busy cursing out every one and everything silently to himself. By the time he had gotten to the hatch he was sick of the routine. He shoulder surfed among the dozens of crewman checking in. the teenager looked down at his papers. It hadn't said where his room was. Lucas tapped a passing officer on his black uniformed shoulder. "Uh, excuse me. Where can I get my room assignment?

The officer double taked at him. "Uh, kid, are you in the right place?"

Lucas scowled and showed him the tag. "Yes, I'm sure I belong here."

"Uh, in that case, talk to Chief Crocker."

"That's the security chief, right?"

"Yes. Or talk to Krieg."

"The supply officer?"

"Yeah, but if I were you, talk to the chief. Krieg's more likely to try to black mail you into buying into some scheme or another."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks."  He craned his neck over the people. Being tall for his age, it wasn't hard. He spotted a heavyset officer in his late forties with a gray beard and hair calling out room assignments. He made his way towards him. 

An hour and many clearance checks later, Lucas slammed the door to his room shut and dumped his bags on the floor. The room was small and cramped. On the ceiling and walls were various pipes and wire conduits, not to mention the massive amount of computer equipment. Banked right into the hull that held the mammal access tubes was his bunk. Lucas smiled. "Perfect!" It was small, but he had always liked small places, just like his desk cubbyhole at home. Lucas grimaced. What was home? He set his laptop on the bed and accessed his computer console. Logging on, he checked his vidphone messages. Sure enough, there were two messages waiting for him. Both were from his parents, and both were dated just minutes ago. Lucas shook his head. At least they bothered. He punched up the first one on as he unpacked his things. It was his mom.

"Hi baby. Did everything go all right? Teri and Jon say hi." Lucas made a face. His mom's voice rambled on and on about nothing. After a minute, it winded down. "Oh Lucas, it's great that you got to go on SeaQuest. Isn't everything wonder-" Lucas bolted over to the vidscreen and slammed his hand on the off button before she could finish the dreaded word. He slumped against the console in relief.  "Gawd, not that word." Lucas groaned. It was almost as if a magician had tagged the word in his brain and triggered something each time it was said, just like how they did it at birthday parties. He didn't know when it started, but it was seriously getting on his nerves. "Wonderful, wonderful…Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now." muttered Lucas. "Mom sends me to live with dad, dad can't stand me, dad dumps me on military sub for a year. They call that wonderful?"  A cynical look smeared across his face as he punched up his father's message. "I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful 'cause it isn't."

***


	6. Chapter Six

            Hovering above SeaQuest's science console stood a tall lithe young man in his late teens. With over regulation long blond hair that needed to be swiped away with an occasional gesture and ocean blue eyes that caught every detail, he monitored the console carefully. His Fingers flew across the panel, typing in command strings, manipulating code as if it were a child's glob of silly putty. After only a moment did he look up and into his commanding officer's eyes. "Sir. I got it."

            Captain Bridger nodded sharply and called over his shoulder. "Send the frequency over to O'Neill. Lieutenant, send the virus."

            "Aye captain." Tim O'Neill tapped a couple of keys. "Virus has now contacted the ship," Tim looked up. "She's down, captain."

            A slight cheer murmured through the bridge. Bridger grinned at the young man and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good job Lucas."

            Lucas smiled. "Thank you captain." As the captain marched off to issue orders regarding the former threat before them, he took the opportunity to slump down into his chair. After hours upon hours of working, trying to find a weakness, creating it once he had found it, he was able to relax. He rubbed his computer screen bleary eyes with the tips of his fingers. He had pulled off all nighters that were worse than this, but he knew he was still a bit glazed over.

            "Lucas, are you alright?" Lucas tilted his head to the side and saw Dr. Kristin Westphalen looking down at him. He stood and leaned against his console.

            "Yeah, sure Doc."  Westphalen frowned and cupped his face in her hands. She studied his eyes.

            "You have that glazed computer look on your face again. Focus on my fingers." She held two fingers in front of his eyes. Lucas locked onto the fingers but found his eyes wandering a second later. "Aha. Get away from the computer young man. You've had enough."

            Lucas resisted the force that was nudging him off the bridge. "Hey! I had to. We needed the virus. There was a threat. "

            "Well, there isn't one now."

            "Get some sleep. Eat something."

"You expect me to sleep? I'm too wired from all this."

            "Then just eat. You've worked long enough."

            "I've only been on shift for uh…" he paused, knowing fully well he worked overtime. 

            Westphalen knew it as well. "More than 10 hours non stop," She shooed him into the maglev. "Eat something, then rest, and that's an order."

            Lucas sat down dejectedly on one of the maglev's benches. "Yes mom." He cooed before the doors closed. Lucas sighed and leaned back as the maglev lurched forward. 

            The maglev slid to a stop and opened its doors for the young man. Lucas nodded in greeting to the crewmembers getting on as he left. He paused before the stair well. Up was the way to his quarters, down was the way to the mess hall. As he looked up, his stomach growled angrily. Lucas sighed and decided to swing by the galley for something. He started down.

            "Hey, where are you going, kiddo?" Lucas looked up and grinned at the Captain. 

            "Just down to the mess, captain. I'm under the doc's orders."

            "You've never followed my orders that fast."

            "Well, you don't have quick access to sharp pointy things and endless medical exams."

            "Point taken." Agreed Bridger. "By the way, nice work up there Lucas."

            The teenager blushed. "Uh, t'was nothin'."

            "Nothing?" exclaimed Bridger. "I don't think anyone would have thought of sending them a virus that attacked them inside out. It saved us from hurting a lot of those people." Said Bridger. "We could have disabled them with torpedoes, killing who knows how many. You kept the blood shed to a minimum, kiddo." He said in approval.

            Lucas shrugged. "You've always taught me to look for alternatives, even if there weren't any and you don't have to kill to make a point. I just kind of applied it."

            Bridger put an arm around the young man's shoulders. "Well, I'm proud of you, Lucas." Lucas looked into the captain's eyes. He found not only pride radiating from them, but also something he had never seen before on another person's eyes. Lucas couldn't place it. Every once in a while he'd catch Bridger looking at him that way. The same thing with Westphalen. He never could place the feeling. Whatever it was, it made him feel good. 

            Lucas smiled. "Thanks captain."

            The two of them reached the mess. Lucas started to turn in while Bridger continued down the hall. "I have to check up with engineering. See ya later Kiddo."

            "Yeah, see ya." Lucas turned the hatch lock and entered the mess. It was generally empty, save for a few tables in the corners. He snatched up a pre-wrapped tuna sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of some kind of nutrient drink. Ready to take the goods up to his room, he made a beeline for the door. 

            "Hey Luke!" Lucas turned on his heel. Tony piccolo, along with Lonnie Henderson, Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'Neill were sitting at their regular table, waving at him. Lucas grinned.

            "Hey guys." He shot a glare at Tony. "Don't call me Luke."

            "Pull up a seat." Invited Ortiz. Lucas plunked his food down on the table, pulled out a chair and straddled it backwards.

            "Can't you sit normally?" asked Henderson.

            "It would depend on your definition of normal." He took a bite into his apple and waved it to her, stressing his point.

            "Hey Lucas-" 

            "No, I didn't finish the program yet, Tim. I'm almost done. I'll have it at your station by tomorrow."

            "No problem Lucas. Thanks."

            "You psychic or somethin', Luke?" asked Tony.

            Lucas grinned. "Maybe. Wanna check my med records?"

            "You betta not be messin' wit' my head."

            "No way," said Lucas. "Who'd want to get inside that?" he taped his knuckles against Tony's head.

            "Ow, not funny." Grumbled Tony over the laughter. 

            Tim put a spoonful of whatever he was eating into his mouth. After a grimace he asked. "Hey Miguel, are you going us for poker later?"

            "Of course, wouldn't want to miss me kicking your butt."

            "I'm that bad at poker." Protested O'Neill.

            "Are you going, Lucas?" Asked Henderson. "'Cause I'm scared when you play."

            "I'm going. Why?" he stuffed half of his sandwich into his mouth.

            "'Cause we know you're gonna be pulling some mathematical statistics thing, calculating everythin' and winnin' everythin' in the process." Said Tony.

            "No one said I couldn't," said Lucas. "Are we using real cash or what?"

            "Ford'll kill us if we did." Said Tony. "We're sticking with favors and monopoly money."

            "You're brining the snacks this time Lonnie." Said Miguel.

            "Why me?"

            "I brought them last time, and Tim brought them the time before that."

            "In that case, you're stuck with Dipsy Doodles and carbonated water."

            "Iew." Complained Lucas. "Carbonated water? That stuff has no taste."

            "This stuff doesn't either," said Tim holding up his own tuna sandwich. "But we don't see you complain."

            "It won't matter if you complained about it or not," said Henderson. "Because that's what I'm bringing and that's what you're eating."

"Oh yes, miss high and mighty." Said Tony, earning him a punch in the arm. 

Lucas laughed. He really had some interesting friends.  The senior staff of the UEO flagship SeaQuest by day, real nutcases by night, but all around friends. 

Lucas snapped the hatch to his quarters closed. He stripped off his worn leather jacket and tossed it into his locker. He pushed aside a giant stack of computer manuals draped with spaghetti twisting cables to look at the vidscreen on his desk. Finding none, he chucked a handful of manuals into his bookcase in a pathetic attempt at tidying up a little. Lucas kicked off his shoes and flipped himself into his bunk. It was just like his old room on the first SeaQuest. Though it was slightly bigger, didn't have the electronic clutter he never bothered to clean, and a bunkmate, it still had the same feel. His bunk had the mammal tubes window and that's all he really cared about.  As long as he had the view, he had no complaints…aside from the usual ones he had of Tony, but those were always in fun. Lucas slipped his entwined fingers behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He didn't really have an opportunity just to lie back and let his mind wander for a long time. He was always busy with some project or another, or hanging out with friends. Now it was a luxury. Gray. He had never really noticed the color before. It wasn't a light watered down gray, and it wasn't a dark storm kind of gray. It had a kind of metallic luster to it, giving it a shiny look. The water of the tubes shimmered, getting a reflection on the ceiling. It was kind of an optimistic gray. Lucas rolled his eyes at the thought of such poetic language. His room when he was younger was gray. He hated looking up at it. The dull gray depressed him, making him feel even worse than he did. The sadness and anger of his parents, the stress of having everyone expect a lot from him, all compounded the depressing ceiling. He supposed that was why he chose daydreaming to staring. A smile crept onto his face. His angels. So long forgotten, he hadn't thought of them since he first stepped onto to SeaQuest. They were his comfort, his sense of hope for the future. He wondered why they had left him.

            Lucas reached into his shirt and grasped at a chain that hung from his neck for over 13 years. Pulling it out, he dangled the tiny charm above his eyes. His angel. It was his last memory of happiness with his family and a physical reassurance of hope. Lucas studied the charm as it swung slightly in the air. "Why did you leave me?"

            The angel twisted, catching the rays of light the tube had scattered. As it turned, Lucas noticed a little worn spot on one of the angel's wings. Taking it in his hands, he ran his thumb over it. A long uncorrected habit of taking the chain out and rubbing the spot in reassurance had worn the silver down had made it lose a little of it's shine. Noticing something, Lucas held the angel away from him against the ceiling. The worn spot was the same color as the ceiling. 

            Lucas grinned at the angel. He didn't need them any more. He had SeaQuest. SeaQuest was his home, where everyone accepted him.  People depended on him. He had a place there. They were his family. The captain was more of a father than Lawrence ever was. He actually cared what happened to him. So did Westphalen. She dotted over him, playing the mother hen role. Cynthia never did that. Though it sometimes became annoying when Westphalen fussed over him, he knew it was only because she cared. His brothers and sisters were more than he ever wished for. Ben Krieg was the older brother he never had, Tony was the friend that his parents would disapprove of, Darwin was…something though he didn't really know what, not to mention the other brothers and sisters he had from the senior crew. All of them were family to him, more so than his mom and dad. They were his angels. 

Lucas enveloped his hand over the pendant and closed his eyes. The image of a smiling angel with an approving smile on her face floated into his mind. He smiled back. _Everything is wonderful now._

* * *

AN: Yes, yes, I know it's a bit cheesy with the lyrics jammed in places. But it's not overly horrible…is it? Questions and comment greatly appreciated. 


End file.
